


When Heaven's Divide

by FutureGadget



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureGadget/pseuds/FutureGadget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early days of MSF Big Boss and Kaz were nothing more than leaders of a small band of mercs who only had each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

The pouring rain hummed outside of the tent. Normally Costa Rica had warm weather but the cool ocean air blowing in and the sun going down was making the temperature drop unseasonably low. Snake wondered how his men were doing in this weather and hoped they would all be smart enough to stay put during a storm like this. It was times like these he wished for more stable quarters at MSF, but the band of mercenaries were operating with minimal personal and even less capital. He knew the last part well, Miller reminded him every chance he got. "War is a business and we should be profiting like everyone else!" He would say. It was probably right, but Snake didn't really have much desire for money just as long as he felt like he belonged, and the only place to feel like that was on the battlefield. Killing was the only thing he felt he did well and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy it, just a little bit. Or course he also enjoyed his family, each MSF solider was like a brother to him and he cherished them all. They called him Boss, accepted him as their leader, and just as they vowed their lives to MSF he vowed to do what he could to make it worth their time.

He wasn't alone running MSF, the small encampment was mostly held down by his second in command Kazuhira Miller. Miller was over a decade younger but the unique circumstances on how they met and befriended had made Snake trust him fully - a gift he did not give easily. While Snake went away doing this job or that it was Miller who settled disputes, managed the troops, and made sure everyone had a hot meal at the end of the day. He was thankful for this, cooking was most definitely not Snake's strong suit, and neither was the day to day management. Or money, he really hated dealing with that and years of being funded by the US Army made him lack the appreciation for what things cost. Miller, on the other hand, spent his childhood in Japan living with his single mother and helping her run a small cigarette shop. He wondered if Miller had never taken up smoking due to the cost and lit up a cigar.

Thunder crashed as the storm intensified and Snake started to feel slightly concerned. He had sent Miller out some time ago to ask everyone to stay put and bring them all a bit of food to keep up morale. Miller was good at taking care of the troops but he still had a lot to learn on the subject, so this one had been entirely Boss' idea. Miller didn't really get why anyone would be inclined to go out in this weather, including himself, but the man obeyed Snake regardless. Even with the boss and subordinate relationship they had, he treated Miller as his equal. They rarely argued, but when they did it would usually end in a fistfight. Repeatedly be defeated didn't stop Miller from trying each and every time. It was that fighting spirit that drew him to Miller in the first place. He knew that his second in command would never stop fighting and do what he had to for what he believed in. That's what made a good soldier, a good man, in Snake's eyes.

He was partway through his cigar when a drenched figure slunk into his tent. The sun had just finished setting but he could still see how heavily the rain was falling as the entrance parted. Thunder again, this time louder and closer than before. The storm would be bad and he was concerned about the camp. It didn't show on his face as he watched Miller remove his wet coat and ascot, revealing a solid green shirt underneath. The man left his sunglasses on, which at this point wasn't the least bit surprising. Miller was always wearing those aviators in inappropriate situations like indoors, the rain, or evening. He had heard the soldiers make jokes when they thought no one could hear and he himself had wondered on more than one occasion what the deal was. Miller always seemed to dodge the question so Snake eventually just dropped it. It's not anyone's business to pry, he thought.

"It's cold out there. Everyone's even given orders not to leave their tents unless absolutely necessary. They've been given some extra rations and I handed out a few decks of cards. Nothing to worry about, boss." It was hard to hear Miller over the storm but Snake pieced his words together.

"Good, thanks." He replied before taking a puff from his cigar.

He watched as Miller went over to make coffee. A small generator in the tent powered the lights and whatever small appliances they needed. Snake wondered how despite the rain Miller's blonde hair was always perfectly slicked back, where his own was always a brown dishevelled mess. It didn't help that the bandanna he wore pushed it all up to make it stick out more. He had a beard, there was never enough time to shave, but Miller always managed to find some. He didn't question how busy Miller was, the man had just as much responsibilities as Snake did, but for some reason he always managed the simple things - cooking, shaving, women... Snake couldn't help but notice Miller's hands were shaking as he poured the grounds into the machine.

"Sit down, I'll do that." He said as he stood up, his chair getting stuck on the tarp the was the tent's floor and him catching it in one seamless motion. His cigar didn't even twitch in his mouth.

"It's fine boss, I don't mind." Miller's voice definitely sounded weak.

As Snake same closer he noticed Miller's cheeks were flushed. He reached over and carefully removed his sunglasses, not that he needed them inside, and looked at his slightly sunken blue eyes.

"I can tell just by looking at you you're not feeling well Kaz, now go sit down. " he ordered, elbowing the taller man out of his way and filling up the coffee maker.

Miller sighed and obeyed, sitting at the table and resting his head on his hands. Maybe they were overworked, Snake thought. Being out in the rain certainly wouldn't help either and it was his fault Kaz had gone outside. The temperature had dropped even more now and he felt a slight chill against his bare arms. He was wearing green camouflage and the same army green shirt as Miller, standard issue clothes they offered all MSF members. Miller wore solid green army pants, which Snake now noticed were soaked too. While the coffee brewed he went to grab a dry pair of pants before realizing he had no extras. The rainy season made it muddy and difficult to wash and dry clothing. He narrowed his eyes a tad in frustration before going back to the kitchenette and pouring two cups, setting Miller's down on the table and taking the seat next to him. Miller stifled a cough before taking a sip. His hand was shaking again and he was starting to look worse.

"Thanks." Miller looked at him with a smile, his soft eyes showing more appreciation than his words.

Snake couldn't help but notice Miller's eyes. They were something he rarely saw, so blue and striking. It was when he took those glasses off that he was able to talk any girl he met into his bed. They usually had ambition in them but tonight seemed glassy and distant. Snake reached over and gently touched Miller's forehead and held it there for a moment, despite Miller's flinching. He could feel Kaz's whole body shaking under his touch.He met Miller's eyes with his own, concern clear on his face.

"You're sick." He stated 

Miller groaned and shook his head knocking off Snake's hand.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Boss." Miller argued, his voice sounding more faint than ever and his body still shaking. It was obviously a pretty high fever. They didn't have an infirmary or even a doctor in the camp and up until now were dressing their own wounds. Both him and Miller were actually pretty good in this department and it was working well. He also knew that he couldn't afford to let Miller push through whatever was causing the fever and possibly getting more sick at a less opportune time.

"Go lay down in the bed over there so I can keep an eye on you." Snake motioned across the room.

Miller giggled, he must have thought he was joking. Snake extinguished his cigar, got up quickly from his chair, and grabbed Miller by the arm.

"I wasn't kidding." He said as he pulled up.

It didn't matter that Miller was a bit taller, Snake was stronger and still able to push him around. Miller stumbled as Snake pulled him to his feet but he was gently as he pulled Miller's arm around his own neck, partially supporting his friend on his back as he half carried, half dragged him across the room. His whole body felt hot and he smelled like you'd expect someone with a fever to, that sickly smell, with a hint if sweat and rain mixed in. Miller made a few protesting remarks but didn't fight too hard and even laid his head on Snake's shoulder. Kaz was one of the proudest men Snake had ever met and it was more obvious than ever he really wasn't doing very well. He placed Miller down on the bed softly. His eyes were closed now and Snake started undoing Miller's pants.

"What are you doing Boss..." Miller moaned.

"Heh. You're soaking wet Kaz, just go to sleep. I can't afford to let you die to a fever." He joked.

"I'm stronger than... Tha..." Miller trailed off, passing out.

Snake finished pulling off Miller's pants. He had no underwear underneath (none or the soldiers wore any, really) but that was nothing he hadn't seen before. Soldiers didn't really worry much about modesty and Kaz was probably the least modest of all, especially with a few drinks in him. Snake wondered if it was maybe a Japanese thing. Sitting on the side of the bed he covered Miller up lightly. He was going to get up but something made him linger for a minute longer. He knew Kaz would recover, he really was too strong to be beat by a minor illness, but he still found himself concerned. This was his best friend, after all. He ran his hand gently from Kaz's forehead, across his cheek, and cradled the side of his face holding his hand there for a moment. He watched as Miller took short breaths and occasionally moaned in his sleep due to the fever. He could feel his hand getting warmer and got up to soak a cloth in cool water before returning and placing it on Miller's forehead.

“Mmm... Boss...” Miller moaned in his sleep. Snake couldn't help but smile, although he wasn't sure how else to react. He was good at helping people achieve their goals but not so used to providing gentle comfort.

“Shh... Just sleep.” he croaked.

“Suki desu....” whispered Kaz in Japanese. Snake didn't know what 'ski de' meant and reminded himself to ask Kaz about that later. He turned to get up again but Miller reached out and grabbed his hand. Snake turned, and went to speak before realizing he was still sleeping. It's funny what people will do when they're delusional from a fever, he thought. It was getting pretty late now and Snake found himself lying on the bed next to Miller, his hand still clasped around his own. It wasn't the first time the two had slept in close proximity like this but for something felt different tonight. Maybe it was the hand holding. At any rate it would allow him to keep a close eye on Miller through the night, just in case.

Snake woke early to the sound of birds singing loudly. There were so many in Costa Rica and he had no idea what they all were, just that they caused quite a racket very early. The rain had stopped and the morning was muggy and hot. He checked Kaz's forehead and it seemed like the fever had broken. He put another blanket on him and got up to make some coffee and hang Miller's pants outside to dry. Just as he was lighting a cigar he heard some groaning from across the room. Snake watched as Miller sat up looking a bit confused. Kaz's eyes looked first to his sunglasses which were still sitting on the counter from the night before, then the coffee that was almost done brewing, to Snake himself, and finally down to his naked crotch which he exposed when he moved upright. Snake couldn't help but look and it was no wonder Miller was so confident with his clothes off.

“Where are my pants?” Miller asked, leaning over slightly to search the floor.

“I hung them to dry outside.” Snake responded, puffing on the cigar. Miller shook his head for a second, the memories of last night probably coming back to him.

“Oh right, thanks boss. Uh, about last night...”

“Don't mention it. I don't know what I would do without you Kaz, please don't get sick again.”

“Heh, I'll do my best.” Kaz chucked and Snake handed him a cup of coffee. “Thanks.”

Snake pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat smoking and drinking his coffee for a moment before speaking again.

“How are you feeling?” he finally asked.

“Oh, uh... Much better, thanks. My head hurts a bit but that's it.” Miller replied.

“Hey Kaz, what does “ski de” mean?”

Miller cocked his head to the side. “Suki desu? It means I like you, it's really only used for a first time love confession. Why?”

Snake didn't answer and Kaz knew better than to press the subject when this happened. He wondered who Kaz had been talking about when he said that in his sleep. It had been his name he uttered just before, so maybe... Snake tried to push that notion out of his mind. Kazuhira Miller, womanizer, man who tried to kill them both with a grenade, would not be saying things like that to another guy. Snake was glad at that thought, the last thing he needed at this time was getting mixed up in drama like that. Without a word he went outside to retrieve Miller's now dry pants and threw them across the room, hitting his face.   
“Glad you're feeling better Kaz, now make us something to eat.” he barked. Kaz grinned.


	2. I know what you're here for

It had been a few days since Miller's little fever but Snake couldn't seem the shake the thoughts that lingered in his mind. What was Miller talking about when he spoke in his sleep, who was he interested in? It certainly wasn't like Kaz to keep feelings to himself. Just last week he had been in serious trouble with Hyena; sleeping with her and then refusing to continue the relationship. It wasn't in his nature to need a “love confession”, he always got what he wanted. It definitely helped that most girls fell for his good looks quite easily, which was understandable. Kaz was 11 years younger than him and, unlike Snake, there were no signs of battle on his face. It was a wonder why he hid it under those sunglasses all the time, but then again, once they came off he was that much more striking.

The thought was interrupted by gunfire outside. Snake rushed to grab a weapon and crept outside to find that their small encampment was under attack. He glanced over and watched Miller take out a few men on one side - to the left Mountain Lion was shot – shit - he fired and took out two men - Jaguar was gone now - the sound of a chopper loomed overhead... Chaos. He was behind cover and Miller dove in next to him.

“How many?” Snake asked sternly.

“Hard to say, at least fifty, they have a chopper and god knows what else. No idea who they are.” Kaz replied.

Snake groaned. It was more than they could handle. Taking away the men that were out on jobs there were probably only thirty people in the camp. Significantly less now. It was so hard to defend transient camps like this, he had to make a decision.

“Save who you can, let everyone know we're going to the rendezvous point, and get your ass out of here. I'll cover the north, you cover the south. My bike is up there, you take the truck.” he ordered. Miller nodded and readied himself before Snake added, “And be careful.” Kaz grinned and ran off.

He beat Kaz to the rendezvous point. There was no one left to rescue, they had slaughtered his men without mercy or warning. It had been a massacre. It was impossible to tell who they were or why they had attacked, maybe they were some of the rebels just looking to get them out of their country. Maybe CIA. Maybe someone just wanted their stuff. An engine roared and a figure stepped out. Miller's clothes were filthy and his face was awash with distraught.

“They were all gone Boss. They killed everyone. I couldn't do anything!” Kaz was clearly upset. Thunder boomed in the distance and the wind picked up.

“Let's go Kaz.” he replied, grabbing a duffel bag out of the truck and signalling Miller to join him on the bike. Where they were going the truck wouldn't make it, plus they were attempting to stay out of sight. Who knows what the ambush was all about and he didn't want to take and chances. Kaz climbed on behind slinging the bag over his shoulder and back and wrapping his arms around Snake's waist to keep from falling.

It wasn't like the bike was made for two people, especially two with larger frames, so they were pressed together rather close. He could feel Kaz's warm body against his back. He could even feel his breath on the back of his neck. Being this close was somehow comforting, something he needed after what had happened just an hour before. He cared deeply for all of his men and it was always saddening when any of them were killed, but this had been the most devastating loss they'd suffered thus far. He hit a bump and the motorcycle flew up a little. Miller's grasp got tighter to keep held on but after the landing it only relaxed slightly.

It was late by the time they reached the small clearing and set up camp. The rain had started about an hour prior and their clothing was now drenched. They set up a small tent and all they had with them were a couple of thin blankets, rations, weapons, and ammo. No extra clothes. Snake checked the area to make sure they were safe before zipping it shut. A small kerosine lamp gave enough light to see Kaz remove his sunglasses before undoing his ascot and taking off his boots and jacket. He undid his own belt and set it next to his boots before pulling off his drenched shirt and pants. Kaz was staring.

“Take off your clothes.” Snake said sternly. Kaz continued to stare with a confused expression on his face. “Kaz, take off your clothes. You'll freeze if you sleep in something that wet.” he added.

“Oh, uhh... Ok Boss, whatever you say I guess.” Miller replied as he began removing his shirt. After he was undressed Snake motioned for Miller to lay next to him.

“Pretty tight squeeze, Boss.” he smirked.

“Don't worry Kaz, I'll hold you close and keep you safe.” he joked.

“Thanks Boss. Glad to have you here then, not sure what I would do.” he pulled a blanket over him. “Its chilly.”

“We can lay together for warmth.” Snake stated, only half joking. Being trained in the military meant that you threw away your dignity for survival.

“What?”

“Get some rest Kaz, we'll deal with this mess in the morning.”

Miller nodded and lay down, putting both blankets over them tightly. A breeze blew through and the air cooled even more. Snake was no stranger to cold, after all, he often set out without any gear in areas much harsher than this. The tent and the blankets were much nicer accommodations than he was used to. Even still, he found himself shivering. Kaz was too, even worse than him. Snake sighed and reached his arms out and around Miller, pulling his back into his Snake's chest and holding him tightly.

“B-boss? What are you doing?” Kaz questioned, wiggling uncomfortably.

“You're freezing Kaz. We'll stay warmer if we're close.” he explained, his warm breath tickling Miller's neck. He felt Kaz' ass pressed against his own crotch which spiked a feeling in his groin he wasn't expecting. Arousal. His cock twitched a little by itself and the tip rubbed against Kaz's bare skin but the other man said nothing. Probably too embarrassed, Snake thought. He tried to push the thoughts of his mind but he couldn't help thinking of how Miller was there, naked, and in his arms. He felt himself twitch again and he dug his fingers into Kaz's stomach. Was that a moan he heard? He felt himself get half hard at the mere thought.

Apparently that hardness was pressing against his friend because Miller moved his body. Not away, mind you, just side to side. This was enough to get Snake fully erect. It sure had been a long time since this area got any attention and he was suddenly ready to change that. He ran the hand that was on Miller's stomach down to his crotch very slowly, feeling every muscle as he went. This time for sure it was a moan. He reached Miller's dick, already hard, and felt a bit of precum dribble onto his finger.

“Boss, what are you doing...” Miller moaned.

Snake didn't answer and instead grasped Kaz's shaft firmly and began to rub. His own cock ached for attention but with hand preoccupied he wasn't able to do much. Instead he enjoyed the feeling of Kaz melting in his arms as Snake jerked him off. It was surprising to him that someone as strong as Miller would be willing to allow this to go, but then Snake himself certainly didn't seem the type either. He released Miller's cock and whispered in his ear “my turn, Kaz.”

He shoved Miller onto his stomach. Trying to be tough he groaned and moved to his knees which opened it up for Snake to grab Kaz by the thighs and pull him close. The tip of his cock was rubbing against his friend's ass now, hard as a rock, and bigger than average. Miller squirmed under the touch but Snake's firm grip dug in harder, his fingertips pushing into Kaz's pale skin. He leaned over, his chest pressing against Kaz's back and his breath warming his ear.

“B-Boss... I...” there was nervousness in Miller's voice now but Boss knew that it was something he wanted. Kaz always did what he wanted despite being loyal to Boss and certainly wouldn't allow himself to be taken advantage of. Snake had won every fight they'd ever been in but even still, if Miller wanted to get away he would hold his own.

“Just try and relax.” he whispered, his beard tickling Miller's skin. He heard a soft moan and that was all the reassurance Snake needed before spitting on his hand, wetting his cock, and entering.

Just the tip at first. Kaz squirmed under him but he kept the tight grip on the man's thigh's. It was tight. He pushed in harder, grunting at the intense pressure around his dick, the normally strong Kaz whimpering underneath him. He felt powerful. He felt greedy. He bit down on Kaz's ear just soft enough to not break the skin before thrusting himself in as deep as he could go. He released Miller's ear as the blonde's chest fell flat on the ground, his face buried in a blanket. Greedy, but not cruel. He rocked back and forth gently at first, giving his friend time to get comfortable. Thrust. Thrust. Moan.

“Good.” Snake whispered before upping the pace. He released one of Miller's thighs and wrapped his hand around his shaft instead, stroking in time with his hips. Kaz moaned louder, an encouraging sound. Even from behind he could see Miller's blush, it extended to the back of his neck and shoulders. He wanted to see his face. Those piercing blue eyes. The flustered cheeks. In one motion he pulled himself out, flipped Kaz over, and was back inside. Miller was cooperative at this point, obviously overcome with pleasure himself. He could see it on his face now, a mix expression of grimace and ecstasy.

Pressing himself in hard and deep Snake leaned forward and kissed Kaz firmly. Miller monaed into his mouth and returned it, adding his tongue. It was no surprise that someone with Kaz's experience in this department he would be such a good kisser, and Snake himself returned the moan. Pleasure was building inside him now, begging for release. He buried his face in Kaz's shoulder. Despite the rain, the sweat, and the lack of decent showers somehow Kaz's smell was intoxicating. Their skin against each other drove Snake towards the edge. He groaned and fucked harder, Kaz's cock in one hand, the other on the ground for support. Miller's fingertips alternated tracing and digging into his back, his moans filling Snake's ears. It was all too much.

“Kaz...” he growled. “I'm going to...”  
“Mmnnn...” Miller moaned in response, nodding slightly. It wasn't often Kaz was speechless. Harder. Fingers in his back. A mouth on... His ear? Teeth. Tongue. Pleasure. Pressure. He yelled as it boiled over, gripping Kaz's shaft tightly. The room was spinning as Miller's moans intensified and hot cum trickled down Snake's hand. Content Snake pulled himself out and rested his head on Kaz's chest, riding the motion of Miller's heavy breathing up and down and working to subside his own panting.

After a few moments he looked up to see Miller's eyes shut softly, his face peaceful and asleep. Without getting up he pulled a blanket over them and slowly drifted off, taking in all of this rare moment of peace.


End file.
